


The Insolent Mortal, Part 2

by tinacita



Series: Dr. Loki [5]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: the doctor discovers his darling girl in an unsavory situation ...





	The Insolent Mortal, Part 2

I returned to the restaurant, using my seidr to conceal myself once again. But when I approached Rachel’s table, it was empty.

_Where could they have gone?_

I transported myself to the nearest park, and after ensuring that no one would see, I “uncloaked” myself. Sitting down on the bench, I began to ponder where they might be.

The longer I thought about it, the more disheartened and enraged I became. All of the possibilities in my mind ended one way – with that insolent mortal touching my Rachel in some fashion.

And that was wholly unacceptable.

So I started walking back to Rachel’s place.

_Norns help him if that pathetic Midgardian is there …_

Rendering myself unseen, I entered her home. Unfortunately, I found exactly what I had feared.

I saw his coat hanging on the rack, and his shoes next to it.

As I walked into the living room, I saw two nearly empty glasses of white wine on the table.

_Idiotic mortal! Gods drink red wine!_

As I approached her bedroom, I noticed his tie on the floor.

Becoming more infuriated with every step I took, I stopped outside of her door. Listening for a moment before I made my entrance, I became even more irate.

“Rachel … Rachel …” the lowly mortal moaned.

Rachel just keened in response, making my blood boil.

“Rachel …” the impudent mortal groaned.

Unable to tolerate any more, I transported myself into the bedroom.

There was the pathetic human, nearly naked, hovering over my sweet Rachel.

It took all of my control not to kill him right there.

Instead, I decided to play … with them both …

Placing myself in a prime location, I rather dramatically revealed myself.

There was a bright flash of green light, and then I … appeared.

“What the …? Who the fuck are you?” the mortal asked, jumping back from Rachel onto his knees.

“Oh my god,” Rachel whispered.

I started laughing, most definitely not because I found the situation amusing, but rather at the silly undergarment that the idiot was wearing.

“Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?” the moron demanded.

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I merely smiled. It was so gratifying seeing how confused this stupid mortal was.

“I asked you a question,” the impudent Midgardian said as he began to climb off the bed.

Glancing down at Rachel, who was desperately trying to cover herself, I replied, “Would you like to tell him my dear, or shall I?”

Sitting up against the headboard, she pleaded, “Please … don’t …”

Glaring at her, I snarled, “You are in NO position to ask anything of me.”

“How dare you threaten my girl!” the human shouted.

“YOUR girl? Do you honestly think that a few conversations over coffee and one measly date make her yours?” I growled.

As the moron approached me, I smiled menacingly.

“I asked you a question. Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” he asked.

“Scott … Please … Just … leave …” Rachel begged.

As he turned toward her, I certainly did not like the look I saw in his eyes.

“Why the hell should I leave? This … asshole … comes strolling in to your bedroom with no explanation and you want ME to go? I don’t fucking think so!” he screamed.

Rachel gasped as she shrank back against the headboard.

_He yelled at her, and scared her. This pathetic human is going to die!!!_

Slowing walking up to him, we now stood mere inches apart. As I towered over him, I noticed his bravado fading quickly.

Smiling, I took a few steps back. Using my seidr, I changed into something more … fitting … for the occasion.

“Oh my god,” Rachel whispered again as she saw me.

I can only imagine how terrified this puny human was, gazing upon me in my full armor, wielding daggers, and wearing my glorious helmet.

“What … are you …” he muttered, stumbling back towards the door.

“I am Loki, crowned prince of Asgard, heir to the kingdom of Jotunheim, and a god. And YOU, insolent mortal, are going to suffer the consequences for so grossly offending me!”

Continuing to smile, I played with my daggers as I strode slowly to him. Scared even more witless than he already was, he reached for the door to presumably flee.

Laughing, I used my seidr to lock it, and then pinned him against it.

“Loki! Please! Don’t hurt him!” Rachel pleaded.

I turned around just enough to spare her a warning glance before returning to the task at hand.

“Not only has this insolent mortal offended me, but he also frightened you. Such reprehensible behavior will NOT be tolerated,” I snarled.

The weak human literally began to shake in fear, and I smiled maniacally.

“Please,” the cretin begged, “Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry. I’ll stay away from her. I’ll never see her again. Please don’t kill me.”

Turning to face Rachel once again, I noticed that she had moved to the side of the bed closest to me.

_Fascinating …_

“I truly don’t know which is more appalling … his pathetic pleas to save his own life, or the fact that he doesn’t even care what happens to you my dear,” I remarked.

Rachel was still a bit stunned by the evening’s turn of events, but I could clearly see the hurt and anger in her eyes at my statement.

Leisurely walking back to the wretched Migardian, I decided to play with him a bit more.

Stowing my daggers with my seidr, I then raised my hand ever so slowly. As the green light grew in intensity, my smile widened.

“If I EVER learn of you so much as THINKING about Rachel, I will DESTROY you. Is that clear?” I roared.

“Yes! Yes … yes!” the feeble mortal agreed.

My hand twitched as my seidr flashed, redressing him and transporting him to the park.

“Insolent mortal,” I muttered.

Given that I do so love wearing my full regalia, I decided to leave it on. I was also curious to see how Rachel would react with me in it.

“Did he hurt you?”

Rachel gave no response. She merely sat there and stared at me.

“Rachel, darling, are you all right?”

Suddenly, she slapped me. Unfortunately for her, she hit my helmet.

“Son of a bitch!” she cried, holding her hand in pain.

As I reached for her hand to heal it, she pulled it away.

“Don’t you dare!” she screamed. 

“Rachel ... darling …”

“Don’t you darling me! What the hell gives you the right to just show up here? And what did you do to Scott?” she screeched.

Despite my caring so deeply for her, Rachel’s tone was most annoying.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Yes, you damn well should! Now answer my questions!” she demanded.

“Have you forgotten, my dear, that I am a GOD? I answer to no one.”

She was seething now; the fire in her eyes rivaling that of Muspelheim. Bizarrely, or maybe not, I found myself rather aroused by Rachel’s sudden display of insolence and audacity.

Rolling my eyes and sighing, I replied, “The impudent mortal is fine. I transported him to the park, dressed. I’m quite sure he is on way home.”

“How could you?!” she shrieked.

“How could I what darling?”

“You barge in on us, uninvited, threaten him, and then make him disappear! How could you do that to me?” she cried.

“Are you insinuating that this situation is MY fault?”

“No. I’m stating it as a fact, quite honestly,” she said contemptuously.

“His lame, smarmy being was nearly smothering you, and then HE threatened YOU. Explain to me how I am to blame.”

Rachel slid off the bed, using the blanket to cover herself. She then walked over to the closet and grabbed her robe. After putting it on and securing it, she turned to face me.

I smiled. _She looks positively stunning when she’s angry._

“Wipe that smile off your face. This isn’t funny,” she ordered.

I really wanted to do as she asked, truly, but I couldn’t. Seeing her like this was just too delicious.

“Fine. Be an asshole,” she mumbled.

Her comment only made my smile widen.

“I asked you a question. Why the hell did you come here? I didn’t call … signal … summon … you,” she inquired.

“That is correct. You did not, even though you assured me that you would. I was beginning to worry, so I came to see you.”

“YOU were worried about ME? Ha!” she scoffed.

Now I was starting to get angry. But there was also something else that I couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“I told you how special you were to me, how much I cared for you. And THIS is how you treat me?”

“You only come to see me for one reason. And I KNOW that there are others who … satisfy … you,” she argued.

“May I remind you that YOU wanted to know the truth. And YOU also agreed to this arrangement.”

Rachel’s hard stance faltered for just a moment. Then she continued. “Maybe I’ve decided that I want something more,” she challenged.

I smirked. _Really? You should know better than to play with the god of mischief!_

“You told that pathetic human that you were seeing me. You said that I was fascinating. And when he asked if you were unhappy, you didn’t say no …”

Rachel was shocked. She most certainly hadn’t been expecting me to nearly quote her conversation from the restaurant.

Taking advantage of her stunned silence, I continued.

“So tell me, my dear, ARE you unhappy? Or is something else entirely?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
